Drunk on Love
by MizzyPlatinum
Summary: Lucy unknowingly confessed her feelings to Natsu while she was drunk and now is confused to why Natsu is acting weird. AU. OneShot. NaLu.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. That would be Hiro Mashima.**

 **I wrote this trashy oneshot for my trashy shinki, Kai. ^_^**

 **Happy Birthday, Kaizellee!**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

"Oi, Assflame," Gray growled, grumpily trying to maneuver the joystick on his controller, "quit using the same attack over and over again!"

"WAHAHA," Natsu rapidly pressed down on the _B_ button on his game controller. He could feel the couch sink a bit indicating someone had sat down next to him, but he didn't bother nor did he care to look. All that matter was destroy this bastard. With his tongue lagging out, "TRY AND GET OUT OF THIS, ICE PRIN—HEH!" A hand gripped onto his forearm.

His eyes darted down to see a pale-in-comparison, dainty hand. He followed the hand to see who it belonged to, noticing a heavy lidded Lucy with very red cheeks. His eyes narrowed, "Err Lucy?"

Her glossy eyes lit up like the stars in the night sky as she tackled him fully into a hug, "Natsuuu!"

"GAHH!" he yelped in surprise, dropping his controller in the process. The blonde was practically in his lap with her arms tangled around him like a thick vine. "Lu-Lucy," Natsu's eye twitched like crazy, "G-Get OFF OF ME!"

"Natsuuu," she slurred with a cute smile—his heart thumped—taking over her lips, "iss sooo warm." She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck with his scary as the only buffer.

"LUCY!"

"HAH!" Gray whooped, punching the air. "YOU LOSE, ASH FACE!" he turned towards Natsu and his jaw hit the floor, "THE HELL ARE TWO DOING?!" Gaping at Lucy who was now fully straddling Natsu's lap, hugging his head to her large chest.

"GET HER OFF ME!" Natsu grunted, shoving Lucy off of him, but she only latched back on. "Lucy, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"LU-CHAN, WHERE ARE—OH! I FOUND HER!" A light voice shouted. Levy came waltzing in front of the struggling Natsu with the overly affectionate Lucy. The tiny girl placed her hands on her hips and lectured, "Lu-chan, you shouldn't have run off like that!"

"Yeah, Lu—Oh my!" a new voice squealed. Natsu looked over his shoulder to see a white haired girl with her hand clasped over her mouth. "Lucy doesn't seem to take alcohol that well."

"She's drunk?!" Natsu gasped, his eyes dropped downwards to ogle at the girl, who was currently running her fingers up and down his chest, leaving a mountain of goosebumps in its wake.

"Oii, drunk Lucy is sure something…" Gray muttered, standing up from his seat to stretch. "Well I'll leave you two and go get drunk with everyone in the other room."

"Ooh," Levy gushed, coyly biting her lip. "Juvia will sure be happy to see you, Gray."

Gray blanched, "On second thought, maybe I'll just go home…"

But either way, he headed towards the door along with Mira and Levy, leaving Natsu alone with his extra cuddly friend.

"OIIII, DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HER!" Natsu pleaded as he watched the door slam shut. "Damn it!" he snapped his fingers.

Lucy pulled back, looking at Natsu with glazed eyes. His flinched back thanks to the fear of not knowing what she planned to do next.

She reached out a hand to hold his right hand. She dropped her gaze, fiddling around with their hands, entwining and untwining them over and over again.

His heart stuttered.

She looked too cute—the way her lips were pursed and the way her cheeks were dusted red and the way her hair was a bit ruffled.

"I likeee youu, Natsuuu," she purred softly.

And Natsu stopped functioning.

She liked him?

How was that even possible?

"Tch," he scoffed, wiping the bottom of his nose with his index finger of his free hand. "Weirdo." Of course she would confess while intoxicated.

"Na…tsu?"

His pulse quickened as he begrudgingly asked, "Yeah?"

Her hands clutched her stomach and her face looked a little green, "I don't feel soo wellll." And then she keeled forwards and Natsu jumped off the couch.

He reached out a hand to the frowning blonde, "C'mon, Lucy. Guess I should take you home."

She stared at his hand as he shook it back and forth between her, trying to get her to grasp it, but she didn't. Holding it out in empty space was tiring. His arm grew heavy and began to cramp, "Take my hand already!"

"Noo," she shook her head, allowing her blonde hair to flutter all around. "I want a piggyback ride."

"Heh?" he leaned back a bit, his slanted eyes observing the elusive girl for any vital sign of a joke. But all he saw was Lucy looking at him with hearts in those glossy, brown eyes of hers. Her lips looked extra plump and her cleavage—

He almost choked on his own spit.

"Piggyback rideeee," she demanded with her forehead creasing a bit.

"F-Fine," he spat as all the blood from his body flooded into his cheeks. He turned his back to her and with gritted teeth, he said, "G-Get on!"

And Lucy let out an adorably _annoying_ squeal as she clambered onto his back and then he raced into the next room.

It looked like all hell decided to have a party at Cana's place. All the girls were tipsy messes. Juvia was coiled around Gray like an anaconda with tears flooding out of her eyes like a rushing river, "G-Gr-Gray-sama! Ju-Juvia mi-missed you!"

"Gahhh, J-Juvia!" Gray struggled in her grasp, looking like a fish caught in a net, "You're getting me all wet!"

Erza had Jellal in a headlock while standing on top Cana's living room table, screaming, "WHERE'S JELLAL!" while Gajeel awkwardly tried to tell her that she was holding the 'missing' boy.

Mira was cuddling against the broad chest of a frazzled looking Laxus while Freed shot tearful daggers from the opposite side of the room.

And Levy was—A warm breath fanned over his right ear, "I really likee youu, Natsuu." He felt his eye twitch for the second time this evening while his heart thumped wildly in his chest. Why was Lucy saying that? Unable to help himself, Natsu roared on the top of his lungs, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Not wanting to stay in this chaotic mess with Lucy acting not like Lucy, Natsu dashed out, ready for his humiliating run home with Lucy's lips occasionally brushing the exposed portion of his neck making his heart want to pound out of his chest.

And for the umpteenth time that night, Natsu found himself inwardly cursing over the fact that Lucy was drunk.

 **XOXOX**

Natsu's walk home was a little less than pleasant with Lucy uttering how much she likes him over and over again. He was never one to snap at the girl, but never in his life did he want to. Though with great mental strength, he resisted because then that would lead to tears and he knew that would be the death of him.

Once he made it inside with his back aching a bit do to Lucy's deadweight, he elatedly dropped her flat on his unmade bed in his barely kempt bedroom. He didn't think twice about the mess. Lucy was used to his messy lifestyle and often would clean up _for him._

And besides, what was the point of making your bed when you're going to lie in it again later? It seemed tedious and unnecessary in Natsu's opinion.

With a loud, audible sigh, he tossed off her sandals and gingerly tucked her in, but first made sure to turn Lucy onto her side.

"Natsuu," she called out with her eyes tightly closed. "I donnn feel well."

"I know," he smiled softly, musing around with the hair that covered her flushed face. "That's what you get for bein' so reckless drinking like that." It felt ironic for him to be the one lecturing for once. "Gonna get you water 'cuz ya need to stay hydrated."

He quickly left her to go grab a glass of water. Leaving the room was like a breath of fresh air. He allowed the cool water of his sink to clear his mind. He splashed the icy water on his forehead.

"Here ya go, Lucy," Natsu held the glass out for her. She sat up a bit, looking a bit dazed as her hands clumsily grasped it, spilling some of the water onto his bed. She gurgled it down in copious amounts, water dribbling down her chin.

Natsu chuckled, rubbing a hand lazily through his hair as Lucy gladly snuggled under the covers after chucking his cup on the floor. He thrusted his arm up, pointing his thumb over at the door. "Well I'm gonna be sleepin' on my couch so yell if you're dyin' or somethin'."

He started to head out, but Lucy cried out, "Noo. Stayy."

"But I'm tired," he protested, but Lucy countered with, "Sleep heree."

And with a painful gulp, Natsu tensely climbed into bed with her, keeping a good distance from her, but like a moth drawn to a flame, Lucy was wrapped around him in an instant. "Soo warmm." Her silky hair tickled his chin as she tucked her head under it. Her clean scent overwhelmed his senses and of course there was the feel of her soft breasts flat against his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he grumbled, ignoring the fact that his face was on fire.

Silence came quickly, allowing Lucy's calming breaths and his rapid heartbeat to amplify. He was certain sleep would not claim him—especially with the way she kept squirming against him every few minutes…

"Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"I like you."

"Quit sayin' that!"

 **XOXOX**

After a long weekend getting over a never ending hangover, Lucy was glad to be back at school. Though it was strange having not heart much from her pink haired friend all weekend. She really wanted to thank him in person for taking care her while she was _ill._

"WHY DON'T YOU GO SHOVE AN ICICLE UP YOUR ASS?!" Natsu hotly roared at the annoyingly droopy-eyed boy.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO SHOVE LAVE UP YOURS!" Droopy eye countered, butting his forehead against Natsu's.

Sweat dripped on Lucy's forehead. Of course they were already fighting…

Natsu furiously butted Gray back, "YEAH WELL WHY DON'T YOU—"

Deciding now would be the best time to intervene before a teacher showed up or worse, _Erza_ , Lucy called out, "Morning, Natsu, Gray!"

Natsu literally jumped two feet back, stammering, "L-LUCY! Wh-What are you doing here?"

The blonde cocked her head to the side and her forehead creased slightly, "I go to school here?"

"Ahh r-right," he choked out, tugging on the neck of his scaly scarf that stood out against his dark school uniform.

Lucy's brows furrowed inwards. Why was Natsu acting like she was Erza?

"Hey, Lucy," Gray nonchalantly greeted with his hands in his pockets. He jerked his shoulder in Natsu's direction, "Guess I hit Molten Brains a bit too hard."

"OI!" Natsu growled with his eyes blazing up.

"Looks like it," Lucy giggled and then shyly met Natsu's angry eyes—which turned fearful within seconds. "Say, Natsu. Want to go to—"

He let out a loud, obnoxious laugh and quickly said, "I would love to, Lucy, but I gotta go!"

She quickly reached a hand out and said, "But—" But Natsu was already gone. Her hand awkwardly swung back to her side. "What's with him?"

"Beats me," Gray shrugged. "Wanna go to class?"

"Uh sure," she sighed, walking side-by-side with Gray, wishing he were Natsu.

 **XOXOX**

Levy leaned in close to Lucy and a gleaming light flashed in her warm, brown eyes. "So, Lu-chan, what happened after you left with Natsu last Friday?"

"Huh?" Lucy blinked, dropping her fork against the lunch table.

"Last Friday?" Levy wagged her eyebrows.

"Uhh Natsu took me back to his place and we—"

"OH MY GOD!" Cana sheriked. "You two actually had—"

"NO WAY!" Lucy cried, smacking her hands against the lunch table. "What's with you two? Natsu took me back to his place and took care of me! That's all!"

"But you were all over him," Mira stated, joining the gossip with an eager smile on her lips.

"W-What?" Lucy's face instantly flamed up.

"And Natsu's sitting over on the other end of the table," Levy pointed over at the said boy. And Levy had a point there. Natsu had been acting strange all day. Sitting away from her in class or talking extra loudly, jumping every time she got too close…And now he was sitting on the other end of the table—next to _Gajeel of all people._

"B-But nothing happened!" she choked, nervously twirling her long hair around her index finger. "I mean we slept in his bed together, but-but he was on the other side of it—and we were both fully clothed! And he was fine in the morning! It's like now he's suddenly all weird…"

"Well something must have happened," Levy commented with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Maybe you should go find out what," Mira suggested, giving Lucy an encouraging smile.

"Yeah," Cana vigorously nodded. "Just go up to the bastard and ask how the sex was."

"CANA!"

 **XOXOX**

It was time to go home and Natsu was by his locker, stuffing his backpack with books. Lucy nervously chewing on her bottom lip, rocking back and forth on the ball of her feet.

She could do this, considering Natsu's her best friend. How hard is it to ask if something happened on Friday night?

Her stomach clenched.

Apparently really hard.

But she had no choice. She couldn't let him avoid her forever.

Feeling like a zombie, she slowly crept over to the unsuspecting boy. His back was to her as he pulled out the last of his books and shoved it ungracefully into his overstuffed bag. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Heya, Natsu."

He instantly shot up straight, like someone dropped a block of us down his back and maybe Gray had, but Lucy had a feeling that was not the case. "Gahh L-Lucy!" He looked at her with a tight smile stretched on his face. "What's uhh up?"

"I should be asking you that," she bashfully muttered, tying her arms behind her back.

"Huh?" he zipped his backpack up, placing it over his shoulder.

In a hushed tone, she ducked her head and said, "You've been avoiding me."

"We saw each other all day," he cheekily grinned, "Dunno what you're talking 'bout. And I really have to get going—"

" _See?!"_ she threw her arms up. "Did something happen on Friday?"

"NO!" he answered way too quickly with his eyes growing in size. "I mean what coulda happened? Obviously nothing! Absolutely nothing…"

"Why do I not believe you," she glowered while puffing her cheeks out and crossing her arms over her chest. She tapped her foot repeatedly, waiting for his answer.

"Fine!" he snapped and to her astonishment, the boy _blushed._ "You uhh," he scratched his head.

Her heart stopped beating and a cold, dead fear ran through her body. What could she have possibly said that made Natsu want to avoid her. Well the girls said she threw herself at him…She eyed Natsu's open locker with the sudden temptation to close it on her head.

"You said you liked me—multiple times," he finally said, giving her a small smile with his cheeks very red.

Her jaw fell open.

She told Natsu—that she liked him— _multiple times_?

 _Someone kill me now_.

She outted her crush. The crush she denied over and over again. And now he could barely look at her. How could she have screwed up so royally?

She ruined their friendship.

A tear trickled down her cheek, she hastily bowed her head so he couldn't see and breathed out, "I'm sorry."

A hand landed on her head and comfortingly patted it, "Don't worry about it. You're not Lucy when you're drunk!"

More tears spilled, "But—"

"I know you didn't mean it," he cheerfully laughed. "Dunno why I was so freaked out... Guess I got scared…"

She lifted her dank face up to meet Natsu's strangely tender expression, "Scared that I liked you?"

"Scared that you returned my feelings," he shrugged like he was indifferent, while Lucy felt like she was going to faint. "'Cuz then I would haveta learn how to be a boyfriend and stuff."

He returned her feelings?

Her mind could barely comprehend anything anymore. It was like she had been electrocuted or something. But there was no way she was going to let this drop. Her face flushed even brighter as she fumbled out, "W-We could learn together. How to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Natsu's eyes grew wide before they darkened and he grumbled, crossing his arms, "Don't go sayin' weird stuff again."

"I'm not saying weird stuff!" she glowered with her hands balling into fists on her hips. "I-I like you, you idiot!"

"HEHH?" Natsu stumbled back against his locker, looking like a scared animal. "THIS MEANS I HAVETA LEARN HOW TO BE A BOYFRIEND AFTER ALL?!"

"I guess," she muttered, rubbing the back of her nervously-perspiring neck, while her stomach did backflips.

"Gahhh," he shook his head, tugging at his pink bangs as he ominously said, "This means I have to do something…" Then he lifted his head back up, giving Lucy a look that made her want to go hide under a blanket.

He reached out his arms, grabbing Lucy stiffly by her shoulders. Keeping his eyes wide open, he leaned his head down, allowing his pink fringes to mingle with her blonde bangs, tickling her forehead.

His fiery scent warmed her senses, making Lucy a gooey mess.

"I forget to say something to you on Friday," he said lowly. His smoldering black eyes ensnared hers as if they had the gravitational pull of black hole. She could feel herself falling deeper and deeper.

"Natsu?" she breathed back.

"I like you too, Lucy."

And just as she gasped, his lips captured hers, molding them together.

Sparks of heat exploded from her mouth and traveled to her heart spreading a never ending trail in its wake.

And it didn't matter to them that everyone was surrounding them and cheering or that they were at school or anything really.

All that mattered was that they were finally together.

Maybe a drunken confession wasn't so bad after all.

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading!**

 **Hope you all liked it!**


End file.
